


[podfic] A Scandal in Bohemia, genderswapped

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Series: The (Genderswapped) Adventures of Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Format: Streaming, Gen, Genderswap, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A Scandal in Bohemia' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle read aloud, with all genders swapped. </p>
<p>In which the Queen of Bohemia hires Ms Sherlock Holmes to retrieve something from that handsome devil, Ian Adler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Scandal in Bohemia, genderswapped

  


**Length:** 1hr4mins  
 **Song Credit:** _Carmen Fanstasy_  
 **Sample:**  


**Download full:** [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?7egu4g6kwlck73v) (28MB) || [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?qhf32nasz4zi6gl) (35MB)

**Author's Note:**

> what with Lucy Liu being cast to play Watson, I felt inspired to see what would happen if all the characters in the original Sherlock Holmes stories were of the opposite gender - starting, of course, with the most obvious! Also, who doesn't like the idea of awesome ladies running around London being cool and solving mysteries in frock coats?


End file.
